


the lightning is blinding

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Admin Based, And everyone else - Freeform, Angst, Bad Ending, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Dream SMP, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, a lot of people die, a really angsty ending for the dream smp LOLOLOL, heavily inspired by the song can you feel my heart by bmth, i have no life, idk what other tags to add, lol, sike so does dream, well dream dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Heavily inspired by the song Can You Feel My Heart by Bring Me The HorizonDream, the admin of the Dream SMP, wants to bring an end to it all.All these feelings, all these pent up emotions closed behind doors, released out into his world that he'd spent years creating.Strokes of white, all surrounding the grayscale atmosphere of the SMP, multiple cowering eyes that locked right onto the leader- the admin himself.It was the end.Their unfinished symphony.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	the lightning is blinding

**Author's Note:**

> have fun

Wind. It all blows right along the area, strong, and aching, just like the feeling in Dream's heart. The betrayal. All of it, whizzing right past his head. The rain weeped and cried right onto the land, screaming, as if it were feeling so much unbearable pain.  
The green cloaked man, he stood on two shaky legs, the wind threatening to blow him away. The people right in front of him held onto something or eachother, in fear that one of them would be carried away by the wind. Dream had no one. No one. 

No one, nothing, nowhere, no one, nothing, nowhere, nothing, noone- ntohing-nowherwrnothingnononehntoinhgwonhwNOTHINGONEONEGONEA-

"DREAM!" a familiar brit voice yelled through the strong pows of wind. Dream's eyes opened from their tight shut hold, glassy and shaky, staring into the worried and fearful eyes of George. Sapnap right behind him, clutching onto the straps of his black overalls. 

Dream stared at them, a lost and blank expression of distrust, betrayal- all pushing him to his limit, portrayed right through his afraid eyes. His pupils shot into one dot as the lightning bore through the ground. When the land lighted up in white contrast, his tears that he'd failed to keep suffocating within his eyes poured out, gathering into a puddle right on his chin before falling and being carried by the wind. 

Do they know? How it feels to be me?

The lightning stood for longer than they all expected. It flickered at times, but the never-ending rumble that boomed right through their eardrums, causing a ring, still stood mid-air. And while that happened, everyone wondered what happened to the leader. This pain, this lost feeling of fury they couldn't quite put their finger on, the lost sense of loneliness they could see that shook through his entire body.

"YOU-" Dream coughed, the temperature that stilled in his blood now increased in degrees. 

"YOU ALL BETRAYED ME! SO NOW, I'LL, I-"  
Stepping up, face still portrayed to the audience, yet the figure that stood alone seemed to decrease in opacity.  
He laughed in pity, wiping his nose and grabbing his mask. He looked down at the others, a smile cracked into his pain-filled gaze.

His scarred arm reached forward, unmistakably, the mask dangled from its loose strands that the admin's fingers kept nimble contact with.  
Dream's feet felt lighter.

A blaze of lightning stabbed its power through the ground. The ground shook and split, distancing pairs of groups away from others. Dream wracked still.  
The lightning circled the group from afar, and the whole entire SMP glowered in whites.  
He stepped back.

The ocean seems loud, even with the interruptions of grumbling storms bursting his eardrums. Imagining the flows of liquid caressing his sore and torn limbs, developing his scarred mind into an unforgiving darkness, bringing his pulsing heart to a slow stop.  
The heel of his shoe was exposed to middair, spits of seawater moistening the soles.

The lightning seemed quieter now.  
"I'll betray you."  
I'll never forgive you.

He threw the mask to the others, and it all seemed to happen in slow motion. The blonde's body drifted backwards, yet his posture remained stiff in the position his two feet were last on ground.  
Sapnap choked out his name before letting it rip through his throat, hand reached forward to the limp hand that reached back. Everyone else cared about the monstrosity behind Dream. 

George only clung tight to the tree that was now next to him, glasses reflecting the giant waves that would tower over them.

Tommy and Techno covered Ghostbur. He was slowly dissolving.

Niki hugged Puffy tightly, eyes falling shut in acceptance of her soon-to-be-death.

Purpled looked up at the sky, the islands so very clear in his imagination- where he thought he'd see himself battling

Everyone held their breath, while Sapnap fell into the deep blue abyss with his best friend.

What a shame,  
That there was no happy ending to this story.

**Author's Note:**

> are u hurt now?


End file.
